StarTrek, eine etwas andere perspektive
by anna.katha
Summary: Mein erster Versuch, eine FanFiction zu schreiben. Ich hab mich dafür entschieden, die Handlung etwas abzuändern und eine neue Figur, Melody Parker, ins Spiel zu bringen. Sie beginnt ihre Ausbildung gleichzeitig mit Jim Kirk, Uhura und Pille an der Akademie. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt meine Idee, ich selbst bin eher skeptisch ;-)
1. Prolog

Als ich nun vor dem Shuttle stand, welches uns zur Akademie der Sternenflotte nach San Francisco bringen sollte, kamen mir doch erste Zweifel. Vielleicht hatte meine Mutter doch Recht gehabt? War ich tatsächlich für einen solchen „Job" geeignet? Als ich mich für die Sternenflotte entschieden hatte, war ich mir zu 100% sicher gewesen. Langsam stieg ich hinein, sah mich kurz um und fühlte mich prompt wie in einer Blechbüchse. Nicht, dass ich Flugangst hätte, aber auf engen Raum mit vielen anderen Menschen gedrängt zu sein klingt für niemanden verlockend.

Als ich meinen Platz gefunden hatte setzte ich mich, legte den Gurt an und hing meinen Gedanken nach. Meiner Vergangenheit. Meine Mutter hatte immer damit angegeben, wie „hyperschlau" ich doch sei. Mit 16 Jahren hatte ich die Highschool beendet und war direkt aufs College gegangen, um dort Psychologie zu studieren. Das ist jetzt 5 Jahre her. Ich hätte ohne große Mühe und Anstrengung einen tollen Job in diesem Bereich bekommen können, sicher, aber dann wurde mir klar: ich will das nicht, ich will mehr, ich will etwas anderes.

Ich erinnere mich noch gut an den Tag, an dem ich meinen Eltern von meinem Plan erzählt hatte. Wir waren, wie gewöhnlich, beim gemeinsamen Abendessen, als ich mit der Neuigkeit, ich wolle zur Sternenflotte gehen, herausplatzte. Plötzlich wurde es still, meiner Mutter fiel die Gabel mit einem Scheppern aus der Hand und auf die Tischplatte. Ungläubig hatte sie mich angestarrt. „Wie bitte?", fragte sie mit fast schriller Stimme und ich erklärte es ihr nochmal. „Soll das ein Witz sein, Melody? Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst? Oder willst du mir allen Ernstes weiß machen, dass die letzten viereinhalb Jahre vollkommen umsonst waren? Dass die Kosten, die dein Studium verursacht haben jetzt plötzlich nichts mehr bedeuten nur weil du aus irgendeiner Laune heraus entschieden hast, diesem...diesem.._Verein_ beizutreten?", zeterte sie los. „Denkst du nicht, du übertreibst Amanda?", fragte mein Dad nun. „Schließlich war ich auch mal bei diesem Verein. Unsere Kleine wird schon wissen, was sie tut."

Tja, und hier saß ich nun. Langsam füllte sich das Shuttle. Unbekannte Gesichter. Und plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich die Außenseiterin war. Nicht nur, weil alle anderen in ihren Uniformen erschienen waren, sondern auch, weil jeder etwas zu sagen hatte, jeder auf jemanden wartete, um spannende Neuigkeiten loszuwerden. Schließlich setzte sich eine junge Frau, vielleicht ein, zwei Jahre älter als ich, neben mich. Sie hatte einen olivfarbenen Teint und seidig schwarzes Haar, welches sie zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden hatte. Sie lächelte mich ermutigend an. „Hi, ich bin Nyota. Nyota Uhura.", sagte sie. „Ich bin Mel Parker. Freut mich." „Du bist neu? Und, aufgeregt?" „Allerdings.", murmelte ich und sie lächelte mich mitleidig an. „Oh bitte, nicht der schon wieder.", meinte sie und sah mich entnervt an. Ihre Reaktion wurde durch einen jungen Mann hervorgerufen, der gerade das Shuttle betreten hatte und sich schräg gegenüber unserer Plätze niederließ. Sein dunkelblondes Haar wirkte etwas zerzaust, seine blauen Augen streiften über die Sitze, die nun fast alle besetzt waren. Als er Nyota bemerkte grinste er wissend, fast herausfordernd. Zugegebenermaßen sah er ziemlich mitleiderregend aus. Offensichtlich hatte er letzte Nacht einer üblen Schlägerei beigewohnt...so sah sein Gesicht jedenfalls aus. Ein weiterer Mann, den man zuerst hörte, bevor man ihn sah, betrat das Shuttle. „...ich bin Arzt!", meinte er und nahm dann neben dem Unbekannten platz. „Gut möglich, dass ich sie vollkotze.", meinte er und sah ihn warnend an. Als er ebenfalls begann, die Mitmenschen zu studieren und sich unsere Blicke trafen, lächelte ich, wie Nyota mich zuvor angelächelt hatte, aufmunternd. „Die Dinger sind ziemlich sicher wissen sie.", meinte der blonde Mann sachlich, konnte ihn damit aber nicht besonders aufheitern. Nachdem der Arzt noch mit aufgebrachter Stimme erläuterte, welche Haarsträubenden Ereignisse zu unserem Tod führen könnten, stellte er sich als Leonard McCoy vor. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dieser aufgeblasene Neandertaler hierher geschafft hat. Wahrscheinlich hat der Captain ihn überzeugt. Das wird sicher eine wunderbare Zeit auf der Akademie", meinte Nyota mit sarkastischem Unterton. „Nimm dich bloß vor dem in Acht, Mel. Der baggert alles an, was bei drei nicht auf dem nächsten Baum sitzt." Ich sah sie bloß ratlos an. Bisher wirkte er noch recht vernünftig. Aber durch mein Studium wusste ich natürlich, dass es für einen Menschen nicht schwer war, vorzugeben etwas zu sein, was man nicht ist. Natürliche Schutzmechanismen, die Möglichkeit, die Lage erst mal unbehelligt abzuchecken und danach zu entscheiden, ob es riskant ist, auf den Putz zu hauen oder nicht. Viele Menschen tun das, nein, nicht nur Menschen. Das war vollkommen natürlich. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad. „Ach, Mel. Tu mir einen Gefallen und sprich mich bitte mit Uhura an, wenn der Neandertaler in der Nähe ist. Er will unbedingt meinen Vornamen wissen, aber den Triumph gönne ich ihm nicht.", meinte Nyota und sah mich grinsend an. Ich grinste zurück und hob die Brauen, ohne eine wirkliche Erklärung zu erwarten. Die wäre vermutlich auch nicht nötig gewesen. Nachdem der Captain nun angekündigt hatte, dass wir bereit zum Start sind und wir langsam spürten, wie sich das Shuttle in die Lüfte erhob, drehte ich mich kurz zu Nyota um. „Wer sagtest du war der Kerl nochmal?", fragte ich mit leiser Stimme und schielte zu ihm und dem Doktor hinüber. „James T. Kirk.", gab sie knapp und flüsternd zurück. Interessiert musterte ich ihn. Interessant.


	2. Ein Jahr

Das erste Jahr, die Grundausbildung, die jeder Kadett durchlaufen musste, war vorüber. Wenn man jetzt keinen allgemeinen Eindruck davon hatte, wie es an der Akademie wirklich war, war hier wohl nicht richtig aufgehoben. Ich für meinen Teil hatte das Jahr gut überstanden. Nachdem wir ein Jahr lang Grundlagen in allen Möglichen Bereichen gelernt hatten, fühlte ich mich vollkommen gut und hatte das Gefühl, am richtigen Ort zu sein. Vor zwei Monaten hatten wir unser Schwerpunktfach wählen müssen. Dieses bestimmte über unseren weiteren Werdegang und unsere Position, in welcher wir dann nach drei weiteren Jahren von der Sternenflotte eingesetzt werden konnten. Da ich mich aber in keinem anderen Bereich als der Psychologie wirklich zuhause fühlte, entschied ich mich für diesen Weg. Natürlich hatte ich den Vorteil, das Psychologiestudium bereits absolviert zu haben. Daraus ergab sich aber für mich auch, dass ich statt dieses Studienganges andere Fächer wählen konnte und darüber hinaus Promovieren konnte. Hier entschied ich mich vor allem dafür, andere Kulturen ins Auge zu fassen, was ja auch auf späteren Missionen von Vorteil sein konnte. Außerdem empfand ich diesen Themenbereich nicht als besonders anspruchsvoll (was vielleicht auf den ersten Blick ziemlich eingebildet klingt, zu meiner Verteidigung: wenn ein Thema wirklich interessant ist, fällt es leichter, dafür zu lernen), sodass ich mich voll und ganz auf meine Doktorarbeit konzentrieren konnte. Damit war ich auch jetzt beschäftigt. Zumindest in der Theorie, denn mal wieder kam eine wutentbrannte Nyota ins Zimmer gestürmt und forderte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht, dass ich mich beklagen wollte, aber wenn man sich jeden zweiten Tag Geschimpfe über Jim Kirk anhören musste, wurde es bereits nach kurzer Zeit eher nervenaufreibend. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder los, Nyota?", fragte ich und versuchte, nicht allzu genervt zu klingen. „Dieser Trottel! Ich verstehe nicht, wie es jemand, dessen Vorstellungsvermögen sich lediglich auf den Körper einer Frau beschränkt, hierher schafft und auch noch damit durchkommt...einfach...einfach NICHTS zu tun! Und mir nebenbei, und allen anderen Frauen, auf die Nerven zu gehen.", legte sie los. Sie schien sich wirklich über ihn geärgert zu haben. Ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da machte sie bereits weiter: „Ich meine...merkt der nicht, dass ich in keinster Weise Interesse an ihm habe? Habe ich ihm jemals Anlass dazu gegeben, davon auszugehen, dass ich mich auf ihn einlassen würde? Nicht mal, wenn der Mond viereckig werden würde, würde ich das tun." „Meinst du nicht, dass du etwas übertreibst, Nyota?", fragte ich zaghaft und sah sie vorsichtig an. Sie holte scharf Luft. „Du hast leicht reden, dich nervt er ja nicht. Was ich so ganz nebenbei nicht verstehen kann. Jeder klardenkende Kadett an dieser Schule ist hinter dir her, nur Kirk nicht.", meinte sie. „Und?" „_Und?!_ Kommt dir das nicht irgendwie seltsam vor, Mel? Sogar McCoy wollte mit dir ausgehen..." Ich sah sie fassungslos an. „Du weißt, dass Leonard nicht auf diese Weise an mir interessiert ist. Wir sind gute Kollegen, wir kommen gut miteinander aus...und...", erwiderte ich, vollendete den Satz aber nicht. „Und was?", hakte Nyota nach. „...und er lässt einfach gerne mal seinen Ärger bei mir los. Immerhin bin ich Psychologin, da ist das doch vollkommen legitim. Außerdem ist er nicht der Einzige, der mich hin und wieder um Rat bittet oder der einfach mal mit jemandem sprechen möchte." Sie sah mich skeptisch an und ich reagierte mit Ignoranz. Nicht unbedingt die eleganteste Lösung, aber ich war momentan wirklich nicht in der Stimmung über Beziehungen zu sprechen. „Mel...", sagte sie entschuldigend und legte mir ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir zur Abwechslung mal über deine zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen sprechen?", fragte ich herausfordernd. An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich sehen, dass sie genau wusste, worauf ich hinaus wollte. „Ich – weiß nicht was du meinst.", sagte sie ausweichend und versuchte, mir nicht in die Augen zu sehen. „So,so. Du denkst also wirklich, mir wäre nicht aufgefallen, wie du über Commander Spock sprichst und wie du ihn während seiner Vorlesungen anschmachtest?", neckte ich sie und knuffte sie freundschaftlich in die Seite. Zaghaft lächelte sie mich an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist...kompliziert. Dieses ganze Lehrer- Schüler- Ding..." „Aha." „Sag mal willst du eigentlich von dir selbst ablenken Melody Parker?", fragte sie, schnappte sich ein Kissen und warf es nach mir. „Ich meine ja nur. Und was mich betrifft, da gibt es nichts abzulenken. Ich bin nicht interessiert an tiefgehenden zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen.", erwiderte ich und warf das Kissen zurück. Trotzdem brachten mich ihre Worte zum Grübeln. Ich wollte nicht, dass jeder hinter mir her war. Ich forderte es ja nicht mal heraus. Aber trotzdem...hatte sie mich neugierig gemacht. Was hatte es mit Jim Kirk auf sich, dass Nyota so darauf beharrte? Und viel schlimmer, warum beschäftigte mich das so, obwohl es mir doch völlig egal sein könnte? Vor allem nach meiner letzten Beziehung. Die nur ganz nebenbei der letzte Reinfall gewesen war. Aber darüber wollte ich wirklich nicht länger nachdenken. Das hat mich lange genug fertig gemacht. Ich seufzte. „Hör mal, Mel, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten. Ich weiß ja, dass du...also was Beziehungen betrifft...tut mir leid...", sagte Nyota zerknirscht und drückte meine Hand freundschaftlich. Ich nickte. „Schon gut, das weiß ich ja. Ich denke, ich werde mal etwas frische Luft schnappen, nach dem ganzen Lernen den Kopf frei kriegen." Langsam stand ich auf und zog mir das Shirt zurecht, das getreu der Akademie in rot gehalten war und das Logo trug. Ich sagte ihr noch, dass ich nicht lange weg sein würde, bevor ich unser Zimmer verließ und mich auf den Weg nach draußen machte.

Draußen hatte angekommen wurde mir bewusst, dass es schon früher Abend war. Es wurde zwar noch nicht wirklich dunkel, aber der Campus war erstaunlich leer und man merkte, dass sich die Sonne langsam Richtung Horizont bewegte. Ich schloss die Augen, aus einem Gefühl purer Sicherheit und begann, einige Schritte zu gehen. Weit kam ich jedoch nicht, da ich bereits nach einigen zurückgelegten Metern zu Boden geworfen wurde. Zum Glück fiel ich nicht der Länge nach hin, sondern landete auf meinem Hintern. Leise fluchte ich. „Sorry, tut mir wirklich leid!", sagte jemand entschuldigend. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf, um zu sehen, mit wem ich gerade kollidiert war, als ich in die blauen Augen Jim Kirks blickte. Als sich unsere Blicke trafen stockte die Hand, die er mir helfend hinhielt, für einen kurzen Moment. Doch noch ehe es wirklich auffiel, hatte er sich wieder gefangen und hilf mir mit einem Grinsen auf. „Tut mir wirklich leid...ich hätte vielleicht besser aufpassen sollen...ich dachte nur, hier wäre...", sagte er und hielt inne. „Ja, ich dachte auch, hier wäre niemand mehr.", vollendete ich den Satz und konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Hier und jetzt konnte ich nicht verstehen, warum Nyota sich so aufregte. Bisher wirkte er noch recht vernünftig, fast zurückhaltend. „Jim? Wo bist du, Mann?", hörte ich Leonard McCoy rufen. „Ich bin hier, Pille!", rief er zurück und im selben Moment tauchte McCoy auch schon wie aus dem Nichts auf. „Pille?", fragte ich verwundert und blickte von Kirk zu McCoy. „Na großartig", meinte McCoy, welcher meine Frage gehört hatte. „Jetzt kennt sie auch diesen dämlichen Namen. Frag lieber nicht, woher der kommt, die Geschichte ist zu lang. Wie geht's dir Mel?" „Moment mal – ihr kennt euch?", fragte Jim verwundert. Ich nickte. „Ja, wir waren mal zusammen ein Bier trinken. Mir geht's gut und Pille gefällt mir, vielleicht sollte ich dich ab sofort auch so nennen?", meinte ich und wusste genau, dass ich das wirklich tun würde. Er seufzte. „Du machst doch ohnehin was du willst." Jim sah immer noch etwas verdutzt aus, wahrscheinlich, weil wir uns besser kannten als er erwartet hatte. „Und was treibst du hier?", fragte mich Pille. „Den Nebel aus meinem Kopf vertreiben, ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen. Was treibt ihr hier?" Pille sah Jim fast schon streng an. „Ich versuche, diesen Taugenichts zum Lernen zu bewegen...", sagte er frustriert. Jim schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich hab schon gelernt. Und was kann ich dafür, wenn ich ständig abgelenkt werde.", meinte er und zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu. Mal ganz ehrlich, von anbaggern konnte hier wirklich keine Rede sein. Aber wäre Nyota jetzt dabei...ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen. Allein bei dem Gedanken musste ich grinsen.


	3. Zwei Stunden

_Anm.: Mit diesem Kapitel bin ich irgendwie nicht so glücklich, aber ich veröffentliche es trotzdem ;-) Es ist zwar ziemlich kurz, aber ich bin schon dabei, am nächsten Kapitel zu arbeiten._

Als ich das Zimmer wieder betrat, schreckte Nyota auf und sah mich besorgt an. „Was ist?", fragte ich verwundert. „Wie geht's dir?" Ich sah sie verständnislos an. „Nyota, es geht mir gut, wirklich. Ich brauchte nur etwas frische Luft.", erwiderte ich etwas genervt. Ich sah ihr an, dass sie langsam misstrauisch wurde. „Warum bist du so gut gelaunt? Warum grinst du so?", fragte sie. Ich versuchte, sie mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, merkte aber schnell, dass mir das nicht besonders gut gelang. Ich merkte, wie sich meine Mundwinkel wie von selbst wieder nach oben bewegten. Ich zuckte die Schulter. „Ich bin einfach gut drauf, das ist alles. Der Spaziergang hat mir gut getan." „Spaziergang? Du warst zwei Stunden draußen. Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut? Oder aus dem Fenster? Es ist stockdunkel, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!", meckerte sie und sah mich dabei vorwurfsvoll an. „Warum? Ich bin erwachsen, ich bin die ganze Zeit auf dem Campus gewesen, kein Grund, sich zu sorgen. Du führst dich auf wie meine Mutter.", erwiderte ich und begann, meinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen. „Warst du die ganze Zeit alleine? Zwei Stunden lang?" Mein Blick schweift langsam zum Fenster. Würde ich ihr sagen, dass ich nicht alleine gewesen bin, würde sie wissen wollen, wer bei mir gewesen ist. Und würde ich ihr wiederum das erzählen...ich verzog mein Gesicht, fing mich aber leider nicht schnell genug wieder, sodass sie es sofort bemerkte. „Du warst nicht alleine...", schlussfolgerte sie und nun grinste sie mich verschwörerisch an. „Verheimlichst du mir was? Einen Verehrer? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Ich seufzte. „Es war kein Verehrer dabei." „Moment mal, waren es mehrere? Du hättest mich auch rufen können, wir hätten bestimmt einen schönen Abend gehabt..." Sie sah mich enttäuscht an. „Glaub mir Nyota, es ist besser, dass du nicht dabei warst. Du hättest nämlich garantiert _keinen_ schönen Abend gehabt." Verwirrt sah sie mich an, bis ihr ein Licht aufzugehen schien. Zuerst sah sie mich wissend, dann schockiert an. „Nein..?!", fragte sie. „Ich weiß nicht worauf du hinaus willst. Und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich ziemlich müde.", gab ich zurück und warf mich auf mein Bett. „Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist." „Dass was nicht wahr ist, Nyota?" „Dass du die zwei Stunden mit Jim Kirk unterwegs warst!", fuhr sie mich an. Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, war ich nicht", sagte ich und sah die Erleichterung in ihrem Gesicht. „McCoy war auch dabei. Also kein Grund, auszurasten." Ehrlich gesagt, fing es gerade an, etwas Spaß zu machen. „Dann bist du ja sicher auch auf den Geschmack, seines außerordentlichen Charmes gekommen.", sagte sie mit sarkastischem Unterton und sah mich an. „Also ehrlich gesagt, haben wir uns ganz nett unterhalten. Er hat nicht mal versucht, mich anzumachen.", meinte ich beiläufig. Sie schnaubte und ich warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. „Du willst mir also sagen, ihr habt zwei Stunden lang nur geplaudert?" „Was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach sonst gemacht haben? Hältst du mich für eine der Tussis, die sich nach ein paar Komplimenten 'rum kriegen lassen? Ich dachte du kennst mich besser." Sauer drehte ich mich um und zog mir die Decke bis unters Kinn. „Mel...tut mir leid. Ich..ich kenne den Kerl nun mal, deshalb mache ich mir ja Sorgen. Nach der Sache mit Will, möchte ich einfach nicht, dass du wieder auf den falschen hereinfällst." Langsam setzte ich mich hin. „Es ehrt dich, dass du dir sorgen machst, aber ich kenne Kirk nun mal nicht. Ich will mir kein Bild von einem Menschen machen, nur weil ich über tausend Ecken mal irgendetwas über ihn gehört habe. Ich finde, er hat einen netten Eindruck gemacht, wir haben uns lediglich unterhalten, das ist alles. Und was William betrifft, das ist vorbei. Der Kerl ist mir egal. Und wie ich dir vor zwei Stunden bereits erklärt habe, bin ich an keinerlei Beziehungen interessiert.", erwiderte ich mit kaltem Unterton und legte mich wieder, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, hin. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht an Will denken wollen. Ich wollte endlich damit abschließen. Mit der Tatsache, dass er und meine beste Freundin... . Energisch wischte ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. Ich hörte, wie sich Nyota mit einem Seufzen ebenfalls hinlegte und das Licht löschte. Ich schob die Gedanken weg und merkte erleichtert, wie ich langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf glitt.


	4. Party

Erst, wenn man zurückblickt, merkt man, wie schnell die Zeit eigentlich vergeht.

Wieder war ein Jahr an der Akademie vergangen. Ein Jahr weniger auf dem Konto und ein Jahr näher am Abschluss. Ich war nach wie vor damit beschäftigt, mich endlich Frau Doktor nennen zu dürfen und musste darüber hinaus, wie natürlich jeder andere auch, die Klausuren meiner weiteren Fächer hinter mich bringen. Das führte dazu, dass ich die meiste Zeit eigentlich mit lernen und „forschen" verbrachte. Genauer gesagt, erforschte ich den Einfluss von extremen Stresssituationen auf verschiedene Spezies anhand des Kobayashi Maru-Tests. Was zugegebenermaßen ziemlich interessant, aber zeitaufwändig war. Auch heute hatte ich wieder Kadetten beobachtet, alles dokumentiert und erste Gedanken aufgezeichnet. Schnell steckte ich meinen PADD in die Tasche und begab mich in Richtung Cafeteria. Ich versuchte mich zu beeilen, schaute kurz auf meine Uhr und blieb fluchend stehen. Schon wieder zu spät zum Abendessen. Frustriert seufzte ich, drehte mich dann um und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf ich Nyota. Sie lächelte mich wissend an, zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und wartete mit verschränkten Armen an. „Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst ein bisschen mit deinem Projekt? Seit einer Woche kommst du permanent zu spät zum Essen.", sagte sie streng und musterte mich von Kopf bis Fuß. „Na und? Dann esse ich eben nichts zu Abend. Hat bisher auch gut funktioniert", erwiderte ich und sah sie an. „Und schau mich nicht so an!" Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten. Das haben wir vor einem Jahr bereits getan und haben ewig gebraucht, das aus der Welt zu schaffen – aber du siehst einfach furchtbar aus." „Vielen Dank auch." Plötzlich grinste sie mich an und warf mir einen überlegenen Blick zu. „Aber du hast Glück, dass du eine so großartige, wunderbare, beste Freundin wie mich hast.", meinte sie. „Ach ja?" „Ich hab dir was vom Abendessen ins Zimmer geschmuggelt. Ich kann doch nicht dabei zusehen, wie du zugrunde gehst." Strahlend umarmte ich sie und bedankte mich. Danach machte ich mich umgehend und noch schneller als vorher auf den Weg. Als ich das Zimmer endlich betreten hatte, kam mir bereits der Duft einer köstlichen Mahlzeit entgegen, die nur darauf wartete, von mir verspeist zu werden – was ich nur zu gerne tat. Erst da wurde mir klar, wie sehr ich meine Grundbedürfnisse in der letzten Zeit vernachlässigt hatte. Das musste aufhören, das nahm ich mir fest vor. Schnell setzte ich mich an den Computer, um noch meine Tagesaufzeichnungen abtippen zu können. Zum Glück war Freitag und deshalb zwei Tage Kobayashi Maru Pause. Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür. „Öffnen.", sagte ich und die Tür glitt wie von Zauberhand auf. „Hey", hörte ich Jims Stimme. „Darf ich?" Ich nickte ihm zu. Als er den Raum betreten hatte schloss sich die Tür wieder. Ich lächelte ihn an. „Setz dich.", meinte ich und deutete aufs Bett. Er folgte meiner Aufforderung. „Was machst du? Schon wieder arbeiten?", fragte er skeptisch und sah mich an. Ich schnaubte. „Fang du auch noch damit an. Ich weiß das auch selbst, dass ich viel zu tun habe." Entschuldigend sah er mich an. „Wenn ich nicht der Erste bin, der dich darauf aufmerksam macht, solltest du vielleicht mal darüber nachdenken, ob es stimmt..." Ich sah ihn an. „Uhura hat mir auch schon 'nen Vortrag gehalten. Bist du nur her gekommen, um mich vollzuquasseln?", fragte ich und meine Stimme klang etwas bissiger, als beabsichtigt. Entschuldigend hob er die Hände. „Genau genommen bin ich aus einem anderen Grund hier. Morgen steigt 'ne riesen Party, hier auf dem Campus. Du wirst mitkommen." „Ach wirklich?", fragte ich und grinste ihn an. Er nickte. „Allerdings, keiner von uns kann es länger ertragen, dass du dich ewig hier verbarrikadierst.", erklärte er. „Schön. Aber damit eines klar ist, ich verbarrikadiere mich nicht!" „Das war wohl ein ja? Ich hab's nicht so richtig verstanden...", stellte er fest und sah mich provokant an. Ich beschloss, heute nicht auf dieses Katz-Maus-Spiel einzugehen. „Du hast mich ziemlich gut verstanden, Kadett Kirk.", konterte ich und drehte mich um, um weiter auf meine Tastatur einhämmern zu können. „Bist du schlecht drauf?" „Sehe ich vielleicht so aus?" Er zögerte einen Moment. „Soll ich gehen?", fragte er und ich konnte allein an dem Tonfall seiner Stimme hören, dass er den Dackelblick aufgesetzt hatte, von dem er glaubte, dass er noch jeden weich bekam. „Fühl' dich frei, zu tun, was immer du willst.", gab ich kurz angebunden zurück. „Das war ziemlich vage...", merkte er an. „Und keine Antwort auf meine Frage." Langsam drehte ich mich um. „Ich werde dich nicht rauswerfen", erwiderte ich. „Aber du kannst dir sicherlich schönere Dinge vorstellen, als mir beim Abtippen zuzusehen...außerdem..." „Außerdem..was?" „Nichts." Er lachte. „Klar. Ich finde es übrigens entspannend, dir beim abtippen zuzusehen. Das beständige Klappern der Tastatur ist wie eine Therapie." Ich hörte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme. Bevor ich es sah und streckte ihm demonstrativ die Zunge heraus. „Ich wüsste gerne, und ich bin sicher sie können mir diese Frage beantworten Kadett Parker, wie alt sie sind. Ihr Verhalten wirkt äußerst spätpubertär.", schilderte er mit betont sachlicher Stimme und hochgehobener Nase. „Dann sollte wir von dir gar nicht anfangen..", murmelte ich, speicherte meine Aufzeichnungen und schaltete den Computer wieder ab. Ich war ohnehin fertig. „Wie war das mit der Party?", fragte ich, um zum wesentlichen zu kommen. „Morgen, 20h geht's los. Soweit ich weiß. Pille und ich holen dich ab, damit du dich nicht rausreden kannst." Ich stand auf und ging zum Fenster. „Ich hatte gar nicht vor, mich rauszureden. So introvertiert bin ich auch wieder nicht." Er erhob sich ebenfalls und trat neben mich. Langsam senkte er den Kopf, um auf den Campus blicken zu können. Von hier aus konnte man sogar die Golden Gate Bridge sehen. „Wahnsinn. Der Ausblick ist unglaublich.", staunte er. Ich nickte. „Ja, das kann man so sagen." Ich hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete, Nyota hereintrat und scharf Luft holte. Beinahe synchron drehten Jim und ich uns um. „Was machst der Tölpel hier?", fragte sie und sah mich an. Jim räusperte sich. „Vielleicht haben sie es noch nicht so richtig mitbekommen, Kadett Uhura. Aber jemanden zu beleidigen, während man ihm gegenübersteht und zugleich ignoriert, ist in unseren Kreisen ziemlich unhöflich.", gab er selbstbewusst zurück und beobachtete wie Nyota empört die Arme in die Seiten stemmte. Sein Mundwinkel zog sich leicht nach oben, amüsiert darüber, sie sprachlos zu sehen. Auch ich musste grinsen. Dann drehte er sich lächelnd zu mir um. „Also dann, du weißt, morgen um Acht." Ich nickte und grinsend verließ er den Raum. Erst, als sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte rührte Nyota sich und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Ich setzte gerade an, etwas zu sagen, als sie mich unterbrach: „Sag jetzt kein Wort." Lachend ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen, rollte mich auf den Bauch und stütze meinen Kopf auf meinen Händen ab. Von dort aus beobachtete ich Nyota. Irgendetwas war – anders. „Wo warst du eigentlich?", fragte ich neugierig, doch sie zuckte nur die Schultern. Ich wartete einen Moment, vielleicht würde sie ja freiwillig mit der Sprache herausrücken. Ich grinste sie wissend an. „Was guckst du so Mel? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du von mir willst.", fuhr sie mich genervt an. Jetzt lachte ich unverhohlen. „Komm schon Nyota. Wir wissen beide, dass du bei Commander Spock warst." Als ich seinen Namen erwähnte fuhr eine Gefühlsregung über ihr Gesicht, die ich bloß als pure Zuneigung deuten konnte. „Es ist okay, dass du ein Verhältnis mit deinem Lehrer hast, wirklich. Mich stört das nicht. Aber du musst vor mir nicht so ein Geheimnis daraus machen." Jetzt lächelte sie mich an, sie strahlte regelrecht bis über beide Ohren. „Er ist so anders", fing sie an. „Ich weiß, dass alle denken, er sei kalt und gefühllos, aber wenn wir zusammen sind, da habe ich das Gefühl, dass genau das Gegenteil der Fall ist." Skeptisch hob ich eine Augenbraue. „Was?", fragte Nyota mit scharfen Unterton. „Du solltest vielleicht nicht vergessen, dass er Vulkanier ist.", antwortete ich zaghaft. „Und du solltest vielleicht nicht vergessen, dass er zur Hälfte menschlich ist.", meinte sie und wandte sich beleidigt von mir ab. „Sei nicht sauer. Tut mir leid, dass ich das gesagt habe. Ich will nur nicht, dass du da vielleicht was überinterpretierst..." Jetzt schnaubte sie abwertend. Ich sah sie fassungslos an. „Das sagt die Frau, die auf stur schaltet, wenn ich versuche, ihr in Sachen Beziehungen zur Seite zu stehen? Mal ehrlich Mel, du solltest dich da eigentlich nicht einmischen." „Du willst mir also in Sachen Beziehungen zur Seite stehen, ja? Soll ich dir was sagen, du weißt nichts über meine letzte Beziehung, außer, dass sie nicht funktioniert hat." „Weil du mir ja auch nichts erzählst!" „Du willst wissen, was passiert ist? Er ist mit meiner besten Freundin ins Bett gegangen. Über ein Jahr lang. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man das erfährt? Wie willst du mir dabei helfen, darüber hinweg zu kommen? Indem du immer wieder darauf herumreitest?" Erst, als ich meinen Wortschwall beendet hatte, merkte ich, dass ich mich erhoben hatte und schwer atmend vor ihr stand. Nyota stand ebenfalls auf. „Mel...", flüsterte sie. „Wie hätte ich das wissen sollen? Ich...wollte dir doch nicht wehtun...ich wollte dir einfach eine Freundin sein." „Ich weiß doch.", seufzte ich und fuhr mir mit der Hand über mein Gesicht. Zaghaft legte sie mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir leid. Aber vielleicht solltest du das endlich hinter dir lassen." Ich sah sie an. „Ich bin über den Kerl hinweg, das kannst du mir glauben." Erst, als ich diese elf Worte gesagt hatte, wurde mir klar, dass ich sie wirklich meinte. William war mir vollkommen egal. Ich hatte es überlebt, es ging mir gut. Ich war glücklich. Ich strahlte Nyota an. „Du bist unglaublich Melody Parker!", entfuhr es Nyota und sie stieß mich freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter. „Darf ich dich trotzdem noch was fragen?" „Klar...", meinte ich halb verwundert, halb misstrauisch. „Warum, wenn du über den Blödmann hinweg bist, bist du nicht mit einem einzigen Kerl ausgegangen? Ich kenne kaum jemanden, der sich nicht um ein Date mit dir geprügelt hätte." „Ganz ehrlich? Ich hatte kein Interesse. Und vermutlich keine Zeit." Ich öffnete mein Kleiderfach um meinen Schlafanzug herauszuholen. „Aber mit Kirk verbringst du Zeit? Und gehst morgen auf die Party mit ihm?", fragte sie. Doch diesmal hörte ich zum ersten Mal kein Missfallen in ihrer Stimme. Verwundert drehte ich mich um und beobachtete sie einen Moment forschend. Erwartungsvoll sah sie mich an. „Ich geh doch nicht alleine mit ihm dort hin. Der Doktor kommt auch mit." „Kannst du mir ehrlich sagen, dass du kein Interesse an Kirk hast?" „Ich weiß, dass du deine Schwierigkeiten mit ihm hast, aber ich komme ganz gut mit ihm klar. Wir sind gute Freunde, er ist nett und ganz nebenbei benimmt er sich in meiner Gegenwart immer tadellos. Das ist alles." „Das beantwortet meine Frage aber nicht.", merkte sie an und versuchte, die Antwort aus meinem Gesicht zu lesen. „Ich streite nicht ab...dass er attraktiv ist. Das kannst du auch nicht von der Hand weisen Nyota. Aber ich habe kein Interesse an mehr, verstehst du was ich meine? Ich weiß von seinen Frauengeschichten. Was ich nicht weiß ist, warum er mich verschont. Aber es reicht mir zu wissen, dass er ein guter und loyaler Freund ist, nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Zufrieden musterte sie mich. „Gut.", sagte sie knapp. „Aha." „Du scheinst nicht so naiv wie die anderen Tussis zu sein." Mit gespielter Empörung warf ich ihr mein Kissen ins Gesicht, nur um es gleich wieder zurückgeschleudert zu bekommen. Ich versuchte, auszuweichen, das Kissen streifte nur meine Schulter, traf aber dafür eine Vase (zum Glück war sie leer) hinter mir, welche scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Erschrocken sah mich Nyota an, bevor wir beide in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Am nächsten Abend, es muss schon gegen sechs Uhr gewesen sein, machten Nyota und ich uns fertig für die Party. Dieser Abend war eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten, mal keine Uniform tragen zu müssen. Nachdem die Haare, das Make-Up und alles was dazugehörte perfekt waren, ging es an die finale Kleiderauswahl. Da die Party keinem Motto folgte, entschied ich mich für eine enge Jeans, ein schlichtes weißes T-Shirt und meine geliebten Sandalen, die ich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr tragen konnte. Nyota hingegen tat sich zunächst etwas schwer. Bis sie sich für eine enges schwarzes Kleid entschied, dass ihr bis knapp über die Knie reichte. Sie sah mal wieder fantastisch aus. Erwartungsvoll sah sie mich an. „Und, was denkst du? Ist das zu overdressed?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Finde ich nicht. Sieht super aus." „Ehrlich?", fragte sie mich skeptisch. Ich ging auf sie zu, nahm sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zum Spiegel um. „Ehrlich.", antwortete ich und lächelnd betrachtete sie uns im Spiegel. „Wenn hier jemand super aussieht, dann du Mel." Ich bedachte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Ich meine das ernst. Du wirst heute Abend mit vielen Verehrern rechnen müssen..." Sie grinste mich unverhohlen an. „Träum weiter. Ich sehe so unauffällig aus wie eh und je." Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Als sie sich öffnete standen dort Pille und Jim. Beide schienen bei unserem Anblick um Worte verlegen zu sein. Nyota schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Habt ihr noch nie zwei Frauen gesehen?" Beide räusperten sich. „Können wir?", fragte Jim, um von der peinlichen Situation abzulenken. Lachend ging ich auf die beiden zu, drehte mich aber nochmal zu Nyota um. „Wir sehen uns, okay?", fragte ich. Sie nickte. „Darauf kannst du wetten.", antwortete sie und zwinkerte mir zu.

Mein erster Eindruck der Party war, dass sie so chaotisch war, wie jede andere Party auch. Und dass viel getrunken wurde. Jetzt schon. Der Lärm war unglaublich. „Willst du was trinken?!", hörte ich Pille schreien, der versuchte, den Lärm zu übertönen. Ich nickte. Er drehte sich um und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge. Jim sah mich grinsend an, beugte sich dann zu meinem Ohr und meinte: „Hier ist mehr los, als ich dachte!" Ich antwortete ihm auf die gleiche Methode. „Wundert mich nicht!" Fragend sah er mich an, aber ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er berührte meine Schulter und beugte sich erneut in Richtung meines Ohres und spürte, wie sein Atem meinen Hals streifte. „Du siehst übrigens umwerfend aus." Ich sah ihm prüfend in die Augen, um zu sehen, ob er sich über mein minimalistisches Outfit lustig machte, doch er schien es ernst zu meinen. „Danke.", formte ich mit meinen Lippen und er verstand mich. Zur selben Zeit kam Pille zurück und drückte mir und Jim eine Flasche in die Hand. Ich konnte zwar nicht genau identifizieren, was es war, doch darüber machte ich mir oder eher, wollte ich mir keine Gedanken machen. Pille hob fragend eine Augenbraue und deutete in Richtung Tanzfläche. Ich nickte und lachend wurde ich von ihm dorthin geführt. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir getanzt hatten, aber nach einer kurzen Weile kamen schon die ersten angetrunkenen Typen, die versuchten, mich anzutanzen. So sehr ich es auch versuchte, sie waren nicht abzuschütteln. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen. „Ich mach mal 'ne Pause. Du findest sicherlich viele hinreißende Tanzpartnerinnen, die mich vertreten können!" Er nickte und stürzte sich ohne groß nachzudenken ins Getümmel. Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich suchte nach einer etwas ruhigeren Ecke um der lauten Musik zu entkommen. „Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt, Aphrodite?", fragte Nyota, die sich von hinten näherte. Bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme fuhr ich erschrocken zusammen, hatte mich aber, als ich mich zu ihr umgedreht hatte, wieder gefangen. „Wovon redest du?" Ungeduldig und genervt verdrehte sie die Augen. Ehe sie antworten konnte, fuhr ich herum und starrte angestrengt ins Zwielicht. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie...beobachtet. Ich konnte es nicht erklären. „Was ist los?", fragte Nyota leise und trat einen Schritt näher an mich heran. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Jetzt wanderte ihr Blick ebenfalls über die Baumgruppe in unserer Nähe. Die wechselnden Lichtverhältnisse trugen nicht dazu bei, die Situation behaglicher zu machen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zurück auf die Tanzfläche gehen?", fragte ich mit erhobener Stimme. Sie nickte. „Super Idee.", antwortete sie betont fröhlich und drehte sich um. Ich folgte ihr, konnte aber nicht umhin, mich nochmal umzudrehen. „Melody...", sagte eine Stimme und ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Langsam drehte ich mich um und sah, wie sich eine Gestalt aus dem Dunkel herausbewegte. Ich drehte mich um, wollte Nyota rufen, doch sie war bereits verschwunden. Jetzt musste ich mich wohl der Konfrontation stellen. Ich wandte mich wieder der Gestalt zu, die jetzt so im Licht stand, dass man das Gesicht erkennen konnte. „William. Was tust du hier?", fragte ich knapp und konnte nicht fassen, dass er hier aufgetaucht war. „Ich möchte mit dir reden.", antwortete er mit ruhiger Stimme. Sie klang bedrohlich. „Ich wüsste nicht, worüber." „Über uns." „Uns? Es gibt kein 'uns'. Und überhaupt. Wie kommst du darauf, nach zweieinhalb Jahren aufzutauchen? Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen. Es bedarf keiner Worte.", entrüstete ich mich. Während ich das gesagt hatte, war er näher gekommen. Ohne ein Wort wollte ich mich umdrehen, doch mit einer schnellen und präzisen Bewegung war er bei mir und umfasste meinen rechten Oberarm. Ich konnte riechen, dass er getrunken hatte. Spöttisch sah ich ihn an. „Was ist los? Ist dir deine perfekte Abigail weggelaufen?" Ich spürte, wie er fester zudrückte und mich mit funkelnden Augen ansah. So hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. „Lass mich gehen, William." „Oh nein, du gehst nirgendwohin.", sagte er mit fester Stimme und starrte mich an. Irgendwie musste ich hier wegkommen. Ich versuchte, meine Schulter ruckartig nach hinten zu reißen. Darauf reagierte aber nur mit einem noch festeren Griff. „Lass mich sofort los.", sagte ich mit bebender Stimme. „Sie sollten tun was sie sagt.", hörte ich nun eine andere Stimme, die ebenfalls bedrohlich klang. Für einen kurzen Moment weiteten sich Williams Augen erstaunt. Ich hörte Jims Schritte, doch sehen konnte ich ihn nicht, da er sich zu meinem Rücken befand. „Mich dich nicht ein, Junggemüse. Siehst du nicht, dass sich hier zwei Erwachsene unterhalten?", fragte William provokativ und fixierte Jim. Zweifellos versuchte er, abzuschätzen, ob er mit ihm fertig werden würde. „Ich sag es nur noch einmal, lassen sie sie los." Der Ton in Jims Stimme schien ihn für einen Moment aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Ich nutze meine Chance, riss mich los, und entfernte mich soweit von ihm, dass er mich nicht mehr so einfach zu fassen kam. Jetzt konnte ich auch Jim sehe. Er warf mir eine kurzen, fragenden Blick zu den ich mit einem Nicken beantwortete. Dann wandte er sich wieder William zu, der langsam näher kam. „Willst du mir drohen du Würstchen?" Jim lachte. „Du solltest dich nicht mit mir anlegen.", zischte William bedrohlich. „Jim...", murmelte ich warnend doch er hob nur beschwichtigend die Hand. „Bleib locker, ja? Ich bin nicht hier, um mich zu prügeln oder Streit anzufangen.", meinte er an Will gewandt. Trotzdem konnte ich sehen, dass er alles andere als locker war. Er wirkte sehr angespannt und wachsam. Sein Gegner kam immer näher. „Ach, du willst keinen Streit, Kleiner? Tja, zu blöd, ich nämlich schon." Jetzt standen sich beide gegenüber. William stieß Jim ein Stück nach hinten. Das reichte. Ich ging auf Will zu. Jim bemerkte das. „Mel, bleib, wo du bist.", warnte er mich mit leiser Stimme. Will nahm gerade an Fahrt auf und war nur noch minimal von der Hemmschwelle entfernt. Er erhob seinen Arm, schnell hob ich meine Hand und umfasste sein Handgelenk. „Es reicht -", begann ich meinen Satz, doch da merkte ich schon, wie ich kraftvoll weggestoßen wurde. So kraftvoll, dass ich mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Boden fiel. Ich spürte, die meine Stirn auf einem harten Gegenstand aufkam und warmes Blut meine rechte Gesichtshälfte hinab strömte. Kurz sah ich grelle weiße Flecken, doch ich versuchte mich zusammenzureißen. Ich setzte mich hin und versuchte, den Schwindel unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Mel!", hörte ich Jim rufen, der sofort an meiner Seite war und sich neben mich kniete. Schnell zog er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und befahl mir, dieses auf die Wunde zu drücken. Als er sich aufrichten wollte, um William wegzuschicken, war dieser bereits verschwunden. „Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte er besorgt und hob mein Kinn an, um mir in die Augen schauen zu können. Wieder einmal staunte ich über den klaren Blick, seiner blauen Augen. Vielleicht war ich in diesem Moment durch den Sturz beeinträchtigt, doch für mich waren diese Augen, genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt, die schönsten, die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Wie das Meer an einem wolkenlosen, klaren Sommertag. Sein fragender Blick holte mich schnell wieder auf den Boden der Realität zurück. „Ich denke schon..", beantwortete ich seine Frage und stellte, als er mir aufhalf, erleichtert fest, dass mir nicht mehr schwindelig war. „Wir gehen zu Pille.", meinte er und legte seinen Arm um meine Taille um mich. Vorsichtshalber, zu stützen. Als wir Pille erreicht hatten, sah dieser uns erschrocken an und führte uns ohne Umschweife ins Krankenzimmer. Hier holte er einige Utensilien aus dem Schrank. „Wie ist das passiert?", fragte er, als er eine Salbe auf die Wunde gab, die die Blutung stoppen sollte. „Mein Ex.", antwortete ich und er sah mich an. „Vielleicht erzählt mir Jim einfach was passiert ist. Später", meinte er. „Das könnte etwas wehtun. Ich werde das Klammern." Doch ich war so erschöpft, dass ich kaum etwas spürte. Als er fertig war, sah ich an mir herunter und musste feststellen, dass mein Shirt voller Blut war. Ich seufzte. „Du solltest dich ausruhen. Solltest du Kopschmerzen haben oder irgendwas anderes, weißt du, wo du mich findest.", merkte Pille fachmännisch an und wandte sich zu Jim. Dieser erhob sich umgehend und kam auf mich zu. „Ich bring dich auf dein Zimmer." Dankbar sah ich ihn an und nickte. Auf dem Weg dorthin schwiegen wir. Erst, als wir die Tür erreichten, ergriff er das Wort. „Wie geht's dir?", fragte er zögernd und sah mich forschend an. „Gut. Komischerweise", sagte ich. „Danke Jim. Wirklich." „Hätte mir Uhura nicht gesagt, wo sie dich zuletzt gesehen hat, und das irgendwas nicht gestimmt hat, hätte ich..." Sanft legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Aber du warst da. Das ist alles, was zählt. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst." „Ich will es mir auch nicht vorstellen." „Ich sollte jetzt reingehen. Danke nochmal." Er nickte mir zu. „Gute Nacht.", meinte er leise. Ich drehte mich nochmal um. „Ja, dir auch."


	5. Beziehungen

_Wieder ein eher kurzes Kapitel, aber das Nächste wird ein langes, versprochen ;-)_

* * *

Als ich am Morgen nach der Party aufwachte, war ich erschöpfter, als ich mich am Abend zuvor gefühlt hatte, als ich mich auf mein Bett hatte fallen lassen. Erschöpfter, als jemals zuvor. Es war nicht so, dass ich unglaublich unglücklich gewesen wäre. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die Auseinandersetzung hatte mir gut getan, mir endlich Klarheit verschafft und einen endgültigen Schlussstrich unter das Kapitel William gezogen. Ich hätte eigentlich unfassbar glücklich sein sollen, trotzdem verbrachte ich die nächsten Tage grübelnd. Ich wusste nicht mal wirklich worüber, aber ich selbst kam mir etwas zerstreut vor. Es war so viel passiert. Besonders eine Sache ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Dass Jim mir an diesem Abend bedingungslos zur Seite geeilt war. Und dass ich wirklich nicht wusste, was passiert wäre, wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre. Wieder einmal schossen mir diese Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wir saßen gerade in der Cafeteria. Pille, Jim und noch ein anderer Kadett, dessen Name ich nicht wusste, unterhielten sich angeregt. Nyota war ebenfalls da. Scheinbar glaubte sie, sie müsse Jim dafür dankbar sein, dass er William verjagt hat, dabei hatte sie ja selbst einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen. Sie saß still neben mir, aß ihr Mittagessen und warf ihm hin und wieder argwöhnische Blicke zu. „Ich glaube, dass dein Mittagessen bereits tot ist, Mel.", sagte sie nun. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie wiederum sah besorgt aus. „Alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst irgendwie...abwesend." Ich räusperte mich. „Entschuldige. Ich...hab bloß etwas nachgedacht." Ich wandte mich zu den anderen um, die verdächtig still geworden waren. Der unbekannte Typ war verschwunden. Jim und Pille sahen mich bloß an. „Du musst was essen. Das geht schon seit Tagen so.", meinte Pille ernst und sah mich ernst an. „Ist ja gut Doktor.", erwiderte ich schnippisch und legte meine Gabel hin. Ich stand auf. „Wo willst du hin? Er hat es doch nur gut gemeint.", fragte Nyota mit scharfer Stimme. Ich schwieg einen Moment. „Ich habe zu tun. Und außerdem muss ich nicht bemuttert werden." Ich drehte mich um und marschierte auf den Ausgang zu. Als bereits ins Freie getreten war, hörte ich Schritte hinter mir, ignorierte sie aber. „Mel!" Ich beschleunigte meinen Schritte, merkte aber schnell, dass er sich nicht abwimmeln ließ. Entnervt blieb ich stehen, holte tief Luft und drehte mich dann um. „Was?" Erstaunt blieb Jim stehen und sah mich einen Moment prüfend an. „Das könnte ich dich auch fragen.", antwortete er dann und sah mich weiterhin an. Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf einen Bank, die direkt links neben mir stand. Jim setzte sich neben mich. Eine Weile schwiegen wir bloß. „Willst du darüber reden?", fragte er dann zaghaft und beobachtete mich von der Seite. „Worüber reden?" Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Über das was an der Party passiert ist. Das ist es doch, was dich so beschäftigt? Ist es wegen diesem Typ?" Ich sah ihn an. „Nein.", sagte ich knapp. „Nein?" „Es gibt vieles, über das ich nachgedacht habe, aber über diesen Typ bestimmt nicht.", erwiderte ich mit abwertender Stimme und lächelte ihn schwach an. „Dann sag mir, worüber du nachdenkst...", bat er mich und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm tatsächlich wichtig war, zu wissen, was los war. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, warum du gekommen bist und mir geholfen hast...", gab ich leise zu und versuchte, seine Mimik zu deuten. Er sah mich fassungslos und ungläubig an. „Warum ich – ist das dein Ernst?" Er holte tief Luft. „Weil wir Freunde sind. Weil du mir wichtig bist. Weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe. Reicht das fürs Erste?" Prüfend sah er mich an und ich nickte. Erschöpft schloss ich die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ich spürte, dass Jim seinen Arm um meine Schulter legte. Dankbar ließ ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter sinken. „Warum muss immer alles so kompliziert sein?", fragte ich leise. Ich hörte ein Glucksen, öffnete die Augen, hob meinen Kopf und sah ihn neugierig an. Er grinste mich an. „Ich glaube, da fragst du den Falschen. Ich bin, was Beziehungen angeht, nicht gerade der Experte." „Tatsächlich? Das muss aber nicht heißen, dass du keine Meinung dazu haben darfst." „Du willst meine Meinung wissen? Tja, ich denke, dass Beziehungen nur dann kompliziert sind, wenn man nicht den richtigen Partner hat." Interessiert sah ich ihn an. „Inwiefern?", fragte ich. „Naja...wenn man tatsächlich davon ausgeht, dass es den einen perfekten Menschen gibt, der für einen geschaffen ist, dann müsste man ja auch gleichzeitig davon ausgehen, dass eine Beziehung mit diesem Menschen nicht kompliziert sein dürfte." Ich schnaubte skeptisch. „Mal Hand aufs Herz. Welche deiner Beziehungen zu Frauen war jemals kompliziert?" Er wendete seinen Blick von mir ab und betrachtete die Golden Gate Bridge, die man von hier aus sah. Er schien nachzudenken, aber ich rechnete mit keiner Antwort. „Ich nehme an, keine einzige", sagte ich. „Denn bevor irgendetwas kompliziert werden könnte, kannst du ohne weiteres Abstand nehmen und abhauen." Er löste seinen Arm von seinen Schultern und setzte sich gerade hin. „Ich kenne meinen Ruf, aber als wir uns vor einem Jahr kennengelernt haben dachte ich, du seist anders.", erwiderte er mit fast kalter Stimme. „Was heißt 'anders'?" „Ich dachte, du beurteilst einen Menschen nicht danach, was andere über ihn erzählen." Jetzt sah er mich wieder an und ich merkte, dass ich ihn wirklich gekränkt hatte. Er stand auf. „Jim...", sagte ich doch er hatte sich bereits umgedreht. Jetzt war ich diejenige, die ihm folgte. Als ich ihn eingeholt hatte, ergriff ich seine Schulter. Als er stehen geblieben war trat ich vor ihn und sah ihn an. „Ich habe dich nie danach beurteilt, was andere über dich erzählt haben. Es war mir egal. Und weißt du warum? Als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben und uns einfach nur unterhalten haben, da wusste ich, dass die, die meinen, zu wissen, wer du bist, keine Ahnung haben. Sie sehen nur, was du sie sehen lassen willst. Aus irgendeinem Grund hast du entschieden, mir eine andere Seite an dir zu zeigen. Ich wollte dich nicht kränken, es tu mir leid.", fügte ich flüsternd hinzu und sah ihn bittend an. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weicher, ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen und ich umarmte ihn. „Wofür ist die denn?", flüsterte er in mein Ohr. „Für alles.", antwortete ich leise und spürte, wie er mich kurz an sich drückte, tief einatmete und mich dann aus der Umarmung entließ.


	6. Subroutine

_So, nach langer Wartezeit, hab ich das nächste Kapitel nun auch vollendet. Ich weiß, dass es alles andere als Perfekt ist, hoffe aber trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt und dass ihr Spaß beim lesen habt :-) Mal schauen, ob ich das Nächste mal wieder etwas zügiger hinbekomme._

* * *

Schnell lief ich die Treppe hinunter, die vom Hauptgebäude auf den Campus führte. Als ich Pille und Jim am Fuß der Treppe stehen sah, hielt ich kurz inne und beobachtete die Beiden. Zweifellos diskutierten sie über irgendetwas. Schließlich wandte sich Jim mit einem überaus selbstbewussten Gesichtsausdruck von Pille ab und marschierte in Richtung Wohnblock. Als sich Pille gerade fluchend ebenfalls in diese Richtung bewegen wollte, rief ich seinen Namen. Suchend drehte er sich um und lächelte flüchtig, als er mich entdeckte. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich, als ich ihn erreicht hatte. Er schnaubte verächtlich. „ Habt ihr Streit?" „Hast du's noch nicht gehört?", fragte er und sah mich an. „Was gehört?" Er seufzte. „Gehört, dass Jim nochmal zum Kobayashi Maru antreten will." Ich sah ihn ungläubig an, dann musste ich lachen. „Findest du dass wirklich komisch, Mel? Das ist das dritte Mal! Und das schlimmste ist, dass ich mich ebenfalls zum dritten Mal vor der gesamten Akademie blamieren muss." „Er heckt was aus.", sagte ich knapp, als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte. „Was?", fragte Pille verdutzt. Ich hob die Schultern. „Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen? Er sah ziemlich überzeugt aus. Er plant was. Und das kann nichts Gutes sein." „Wenn der was plant, ist das nie was Gutes.", spottete er und sah mich hilflos an. Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Augen zu und durch, würde ich sagen." Er nickte. „Bist du auch dabei? Ich meine als Beobachterin?" Jetzt nickte ich und seufzte. „Klingt ja begeistert.", meinte Pille. „Ich kann mir schöneres vorstellen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn tatsächlich neutral bewerten kann." „Gibt es überhaupt jemanden, den man neutral bewerten kann? Ich glaube nämlich, dass man niemanden völlig objektiv einschätzen kann." Interessiert sah ich ihn an. Wollten wir jetzt tatsächlich über philosophische Themen sprechen. „Du hast Recht.", erwiderte ich knapp. Gedankenverloren blickte ich in die Richtung, in die Jim gegangen war. „Wirst du mit ihm reden?" Ich sah Pille kurz an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Was würde das ändern?", fragte ich. „Ich glaube, er würde wirklich auf dich hören, Mel." Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber ich hab noch einiges zu tun. Du ja bestimmt auch.", meinte ich und lächelte Pille aufmunternd an. „Wie auch immer...", murmelte er und begab sich auf den Weg, nicht ohne nochmal zu fluchen.

Als ich mein Zimmer betrat, wartete Nyota bereits. Ich nickte ihr zu und warf dann meine Sachen in die nächste Ecke. „Alles okay?" Ich nickte erneut. Sie seufzte. „Warum willst du mir nicht sagen, was mit dir los ist? Das geht seit der Party so." Fragend sah ich sie an. „Was geht seit der Party so?" „Dass du dich verschließt. Mir gegenüber." „Ich hab einfach viel um die Ohren. Meine Doktorarbeit steht kurz vor der Vollendung, ich muss für Klausuren büffeln...", meinte ich und sah sie entschuldigend an. „Ist es wegen Kirk?", fragte Nyota zaghaft und sah mich an. Ich versuchte, ihrem Blick auszuweichen. „Du magst ihn.", stellte sie fest. Jetzt sah ich sie an. „Das ist nichts, was du nicht schon vorher gewusste hättest." „Ja, aber wie sehr magst du ihn." Ich seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht." Als die Worte ausgesprochen waren, wurde mir klar, wie ehrlich sie gemeint waren. Ich wusste es wirklich nicht.

Als ich mich am nächsten Morgen zum Prüfungsgebäude begab, war ich ausgeschlafener als erwartet. Gedankenverloren öffnete ich die Tür, die in den Raum führte, in welchem die Prüfer und Entwickler des Tests waren. Nachdem ich meinen Platz eingenommen hatte und meine Schreibutensilien vor mir ausgebreitet hatte (ich war etwas altmodisch und fertigte meine Notizen handschriftlich an) versuchte ich mich etwas zu entspannen. Langsam füllte sich die „Brücke" und die Kadetten, die heute teilnahmen, begaben sich an ihre Plätze. Letztendlich trudelte Jim ach noch ein, der erstaunlich entspannt und selbstsicher wirkte. Dies blieb auch so, als die Simulation begann und es zum klingonischen „Angriff" kam. Selbst, als seine Crew ihn auf die Situation hinwies war er kaum aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Alles, was er dazu sagte war: „Ja, keine Sorge.". Mir war sofort klar, dass hier irgendetwas oberfaul war. Was, stellte sich dann auch heraus. Als er Pille zum Angriff aufforderte, dieser ihn darauf hinwies, dass die gegnerischen Schilde immer noch auf 100% seien, Jim aber trotzdem auf seinem Befehl beharrte, stürzte das System kurzzeitig ab. Und danach, waren die Schilde wie durch ein Wunder heruntergefahren und die Klingonen besiegt. Niemand verstand, wie das möglich war. Ich auch nicht. Aber was ich wusste war, dass Jim sich riesige Probleme eingehandelt hatte. Zweifellos würde das Konsequenzen haben.

Einen Tag später fand ich mich bei den Hangars wieder. Ein Notfall vom Vulkan hatte die Sternenflotte erreicht, der natürlich sofort beantwortet werden musste. Davor hatten wir uns allerdings alle im Auditorium einfinden müssen. Zu einem Disziplinarverfahren, wenn man das so nennen kann. Wie ich bereits befürchtet hatte, blieb Jims Betrug tatsächlich nicht ohne Folgen. Allerdings schien er nicht einsehen zu wollen, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Für ihn war sein Mogeln nur eine Antwort auf die Mogelpackung selbst, also den Test, den ja sowieso niemand bestehen könne. Wie auch immer, er hatte sich gerade mit Commander Spock, der der eigentliche Entwickler des Tests war, angelegt, als der Notruf uns erreichte und wir uns alle bereit zum Verlassen der Akademie bereit machen mussten. Jetzt stand ich hier also, zusammen mit Uhura, die schon gespannt darauf wartete, den Namen des Raumschiffs zu erfahren, auf welchem sie eingesetzt werden sollte. Zuerst fiel aber mein Name. „Parker, Melody: USS Enterprise." Eigentlich sollte ich mehr als begeistert sein, immerhin war die Enterprise brandneu und das zurzeit bestausgerüstete Schiff. Aber ich fühlte mich noch nicht bereit, für einen solchen Einsatz. Vor allem, weil ich ein unglaublich schlechtes Gefühl hatte. Als Uhura aufgerufen wurde, und nicht auf der Enterprise stationiert war, sah sie mich wütend an und brauste davon. Sie würde alles dafür tun, um auf dieses Schiff zu kommen, das wusste ich. Immerhin hatte sie, seit sie hier auf der Akademie war, von nichts anderem gesprochen. Nun drehte ich mich um und suchte die Menge nach Jim und Pille ab. Als ich die Beiden entdeckt hatte, sah Pille Jim mitleidig an. Resigniert erwiderte Jim seinen Blick und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Ich ging auf Pille zu. „Was ist los?", fragte ich, beinahe atemlos. Verwirrt sah er mich an. „Er ist auf weiteres vom Dienst suspendiert.", meinte er nun leise und wandte sich nochmal um. „Verdammt nochmal.", fluchte er, sah mich an und ging dann zu Jim zurück. Ich wollte gerade folgen, als jemand hinter mir meinen Namen rief. „Melody!" Ich drehte mich um und sah Captain Pike, der auf mich zulief und mir fröhlich winkte. „Wie geht's ihnen?", fragte er als er mich erreicht hatte und musterte mich prüfend. Ich lächelte ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht. Es geht plötzlich alles so schnell.", gab ich zu und er nickte mir aufmunternd zu. „Ach was, das wird schon. Sie sind eine kluge junge Frau und dazu noch sehr talentiert. Es wundert mich ohnehin, dass Sie nicht schon früher zu uns gekommen sind. Aber wie auch immer. Ich wollte nur mitteilen, dass Sie vorne im Shuttle mitfliegen. Ich dachte mir, unser Counselor könnte etwas Unterstützung gebrauchen." Fassungslos sah ich ihn an. „Meinen Sie das ernst? Das wäre großartig!" „Natürlich meine ich das ernst", sagte er und blickte auf seine Uhr. „Oh, ich glaube wir sollten langsam los." Mit erheblich besserer Laune folgte ich ihm zum Shuttle, das uns zum Spacedock bringen würde. Als ich mich nochmal umdrehte, hätte ich schwören können, Pille gesehen zu haben. Pille, der jemanden stützte und in Richtung Shuttle bugsierte.


End file.
